


in loving memory of a strong voice

by the13thCaretaker



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the13thCaretaker/pseuds/the13thCaretaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edwin Jarvis had a strong influence on those closest to him and he was loved by them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in loving memory of a strong voice

Peggy Carter let the phone slip from her hand and clatter onto the counter. She heard Daniel call her name questioningly, but she didn’t respond. Instead she slid into one of the kitchen chairs and put a hand to her face as tears began to spill from her eyes. It wasn’t long before Daniel came in, his crutch clacking on the floor, and made his way to her.

“Peggy, what’s the matter?” he asked, kneeling down and taking her hands.

“It’s- Daniel- Mr. Jarvis he- he died,” Peggy got out, voice breaking. Daniels eyes widened and he stood, pulling her into his arms. She folded into him and her tears wet his shirt.

A couple tearful moments later Daniel asked her how it happened.

“Heart failure, Tony was with him when it happened. Daniel, we must go check on Tony,” Peggy said suddenly and pulled away from him. Her husband nodded in agreement and followed her to the car.

He got into the driver’s side, knowing that Peggy was too emotionally distraught to drive. She was overcome with grief about Jarvis and worried about Tony too. She had managed to stop the tears from falling as they drove to the Stark Mansion. Once they were there Peggy got out and strode to the door. Her hand paused for half a second over the door handle. Jarvis wasn’t there to open it for her and welcome her in. She took a deep breath and opened it.

Peggy entered the spacious, large, and far too quiet house. “Tony?” she called out. There was no answer, and Peggy’s worry grew. She knew how much Jarvis meant to Tony, being more of a father than Howard had ever been. The death of Tony’s parents had still shaken him hard, and Peggy was worried that the death of Jarvis would drive him over the edge. Almost frantically she made her way through the rooms and finally found the young man in the kitchen.

Tony Stark was quite a sad sight. He sat on the counter, disheveled with messy hair, a wrinkled t-shirt on and red, puffy eyes. Next to him was a green mixing bowl with some sort of batter in it. It looked like a chocolate soufflé in the making. Gripped tightly in Tony’s fingers was a wristwatch. Even from this distance Peggy knew it was Jarvis’ and she thought fondly of the time Dottie Underwood had stolen it from the unassuming butler. His face and reaction had been priceless. She didn’t think the man had ever taken it off after that.  
“Tony,” Peggy said softly, stepping towards him. He sniffled and looked towards her.

“Aunt Peggy,” he acknowledged and slid off the counter. Fresh tears threatened to fall from his eyes and Peggy quickly pulled him into an embrace. The boy practically melted into her arms in sobbing mess. Tears of her own fell again in silence as she held Tony.

“It’s not fair,” choked Tony, “It’s not fair for him, for you, for me! It hurts Aunt Peggy, god it hurts.”

“I know, I know darling,” she said softly, running her fingers through his soft black hair. “He’s in a better place now. He gets to see Ana again, that’s delightful isn’t it?”

“Don’t try to make me feel better,” came the reply. Still, he didn’t pull away from her and Peggy held him a little longer.

“I think this calls for something special,” Peggy said, clearing her throat. She pulled away from him after the sobs had stopped and he looked at her in confusion. Peggy went to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Tony looked at her skeptically as she got out two glasses. Was she really going to let him? It turned out she was as she poured some in one of the glasses and pushed it to him. He took it wordlessly and they both drank it. Tony not without making a few displeased faces, he had liquor before, more than he’d care to admit to Peggy, but this was something else. 

They stood in sorrowful silence for a few moments longer until Daniel came in. 

“You two holding up?” he said, putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder and squeezing it firmly.

“As well as can be expected,” Peggy answered, “But, we would get a scolding if Mr. Jarvis saw us moping around this long, and you know what else?”  
The two males looked at her, waiting expectantly for an answer. Peggy turned towards the counter, swiping a tear away before speaking.

“He’d be absolutely mortified if we left this batter to rot,” she said, picking up a spoon and stirring it up. “Tony you know where the correct dishes are, if you could get one for a soufflé.”

“Seriously?” Tony said, watching her with furrowed brows.

“Yes! Be quick about it. Daniel, turn the oven on,” Peggy said.

Sometime later the trio was all crowded around the oven, watching their creation bake. None of them knew or had the skills to be doing this, but they had finally shared a few smiles at the tossing of flour and snitching of chocolate. 

“’I think it’s burning,” Tony commented.

“The timer hasn’t gone off yet,” said Daniel, looking up at the clock.

“But it is a rather dark color,” Peggy remarked.

“And it kind of smells burned,” Tony added.

“I think we had best take it out,” said Peggy, standing up putting on oven gloves. For half a second she looked wistfully at them, they felt worn and were much too big for her, being a fit for Jarvis’ larger hands. She smiled as Tony opened the oven door and she bent down and pulled out the soufflé. She remembered those first few times she had spent with him, how he was trying to make a soufflé when they needed to find a truck full of bombs. That silly man. 

“If I were Jarvis, I think I’d laugh,” remarked Tony as Peggy put the very sad and burnt looking soufflé on the stove top.

“I think you are quite right Tony,” she said, but still pushed him playfully and Daniel chuckled.

 

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

 

Years later, Peggy Carter lay in her bed in the nursing home. She was tired and worn, but in the end she had had a wonderful life. She had two children with Daniel and they had grown into wonderful adults. They and her friends came to visit her every once in a while and she was always happy to see them in one piece. One day, she was visited by someone she didn’t expect. At first Peggy thought it was Howard, but realized it was Tony. He smiled shyly at her, which was a contrast to his vibrant and eccentric personality.

“May I come in?” he asked, standing in the doorway.

“Of course you may, Tony,” Peggy answered, smiling at him.

He smiled back at her and sat in the chair next to her bed. “Aunt Peggy, I made something that I have to show you… It’s, well it’s the best I could do,” he said.

Peggy smiled at him. “You haven’t come to show me something you’ve made since you were ten.”

Tony laughed and nodded. “Well this is worth showing you. It’s not perfect, but I made an AI, it’s “Just A Rather Very Intelligent System,” but I call him JARVIS,” he said. Peggy’s eyebrows rose in surprise as the voice of her friend filled her ears.

“Hello Ms. Carter, or should I say Mrs. Sousa, according to my records,” JARVIS said. Peggy’s eyes filled with tears at the voice. True it didn’t sound exactly like Edwin Jarvis, but it was close enough to be perfect.   
“Mrs. Sousa indeed, Mr. Jarvis. I still would appreciate if you continued to call me Ms. Carter, like old times,” she said, smiling. 

“Very well, Ms. Carter,” JARVIS said.

Peggy looked to Tony, who also had tears in his eyes, and smiled at him. 

“JARVIS is wonderful, Tony,” she said as he leaned forward and hugged her. She chuckled, raising her arms to hug him back. “And I haven’t had a hug since you were seventeen.”

“Yeah, and I’m really sorry about that Aunt Peggy,” he said and kissed her cheek.

 

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

 

Jarvis greeted Peggy with one of the brightest smiles she had ever seen him smile. He and Ana were young again, like when the three of them had all met for the first time. Peggy felt that young as well and laughed happily with her friends. Daniel came and kissed her like it was the first time again. There was no Steve like she had thought, but remembered with a smile that he was alive and well still. Personally she now hoped it was a long time before she saw him again and that he had a wonderful life to live.

Peggy had her family here now, all together and she was happy once more. She had her best friend by her side again and suddenly she remembered something she absolutely had to tell him. Peggy took him by the sleeve and looked at him.

“Mr. Jarvis, I must say, you do make a wonderful voice system, even if it is a little disembodied. I’m afraid Tony couldn’t get it completely perfect, but it does the job,” she said.

Jarvis looked at her in disbelief and something that was almost exasperation. “You have absolutely got to be joking with me.”


End file.
